Amoras story part one
by IloveTom89
Summary: What happenes when a young wolf pup finds Anna's brother who is a werewolf. Please read
1. Default Chapter

Amoras adventure part one

" Come on mom! Come on mom! Can't I come with you to fight that monster hunter?" Asked a young wolfpup.

" Quiet hunny I can smell him. He is near. Now go quietly behind those bushes. I'll take care of this. Now go go go with your brothers and sisters. Amora! Go behind those bushes nowwww!" Shouted the mother.

" But Moooooooommmmmm!" screamed Amora. The mother had let out a growl and caryed her daughter to the bushes like dogs do with their young.

"Now stay here" siad the mother.

" But. But. But. But" Said Amora.

" There's the wolf girl get her! Get her now!" Shouted one of the monster hunters. All the monster hunters had all started to shout all at once. The mother had ran into the open and started to atack the monster hunters.

" Yeah you get em mom. Bite em! Bite em now! Mom bite em!" Shouted Amora.

" Oh here she goes again" monned one of het brothers. Just then one of the monster hunters had shot Amoras mom with a silver bullet and she had yelped in pain.

" We got er boys we got er. Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Let's go throw a huge partey" said the monster hunter as the others jumped up and down.

" Mom! Mom! Mom. Are you alright. Wake up mom. Wake up please" whined Amora. Her mother was'nt moving or breathing. Amora had bit at her moms ear but she still did'nt do any thing.

" Mom's dead sis lets go. We have to lurn how to be werewolves. Though you are the youngest of the pack you'll have to lurn how to stand up on two feat. And I do'nt even care if you fall down a few times. You're still lurning" said her older brother. Amora had shook her head and ran off. Though she was only a few weaks old she had ran through the frosty mountans by her self. She was no larger then a watermellon so when there was deap snow you could only see the tip of her pointed ears. She had ran and ran untill she had bumped into an older werewolf.

" Hey watch where you're going" said the werewolf.

" Sorry sorry My mom had just died and I'm trying to run away from the moster hunters" said Amora.

" Oh you pore thing" said the werewolf.

" Hey i've got an idea I can travle with you untill I'm old enough how dose that sound?" said Amora.

" Oh no I can not let that happen but ok if you want too. By the way my names Velkan" said Velkan.

" Hi Velkan I'm Amora" said Amora. Amora had folowed Velkan through the snowy mountans and walked right by his side.


	2. Amoras story part two

Amoras story part two.

Velkan and Amora had walked through the wispy forest.

" Velkan?" Said Amora. Velkan had just kept walking.

" Velkan?" said Amora. Velkan jhad just let out a low growl and kept on walking.

" Velkan!" Shouted Amora.

" What?" asked Velkan.

" I'm hungry" said Amora.

" Oh for the love of god why did I have to feel so bad about your mom dieing that I had to take you with me" monned Velkan.

" A tree! A tree! Look Velkan up in that tree. It's my mom! Its my mom" said Amora. From faw away she could see another werewolf that looked just like her mom. THe werewolf had jumped down and started too run at Amora.

" Hi mom hi. I've missed you too" said Amora. Velkan had took a closer look at the other werewolf.

" Thats not your mom Amora" said Velkan.

" What?" said Amora.

" Get out of here Pippin she's not your dinner. She's just with me" said Velkan. Pippin had growled and shook his head.

" If she was with me I would get rid of her right from the start" said Pippin. Amora had just looked at Velkan and smiled.

" Well atleast were together right Kido" said Velkan.

" Mmmmm" said Amora.

" Hold up Stay here Amora I smell truble" said Velkan. Two vampire's had tryed to scare Amora but Velkan had scared them.

" Sheesh what a temper. We just wanted to tell him that Anna died" said one of the vampires.

" Who the heaks Anna" said Amora.

" Just never mind. Though I do feel bad about my sister dying" said Velkan

" Welcome to the club. I also lost my sister when I was just born" said Amora

" Ah just come on" said Velkan. Amora had smiled and started to ride on his back.

" My feat are cold. Is it ok if I ride on you" said Amora

" Shore kido" said Velkan.


End file.
